A New Hope
by Reiku Tohno
Summary: This is in connection to my FateStay Night Tsukihime Crossover... Arcueid fully recovered after a long time...she met this guy that looked a lot like Shiki Tohno, which turned out to be his son...a few crossovers
1. Time to Heal

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsukihime or any of its intellectual property… This just a brief history of my OC with Arcueid in connection to my F/SN Tsukihime crossover posted at the F/SN Section…

Chapter one: time to heal

_Just a little more and I would see him again. Damn it. Why is it taking so long for my powers to come back to me?_

Arcueid woke up fully healed and her powers fully restored. There was only one thing in her mind, the man she loved.

It was early in the morning. There was one place she thought she would find him. She went to the first place where they had first met. Where she had been killed for the first time by a human…by just a human. But she ended up falling in love with that human. Now only wants is to see him again.

She arrived at the park a few minutes later. She saw someone sitting at her favorite swing. She saw a teenager, wearing the school uniform of the school where she had died the last time. He was wearing glasses. Before she knew it, she was running towards that man.

After stopping in front of him, she smiled and greeted him. "_Ohayo, _Shiki."

The man looked at her, no, stared at her as if he didn't know her. It turns out that he didn't.

"Y-you know my father?"

"F-father? You're Tohno Shiki's son?"

"Yes, I am. Are you a friend of his?"

Arcueid felt disappointed at herself for not recovering much quicker. She tried to hide her sorrow as much as possible. "Yes…I am an old friend of hi—"

"Then leave me alone! I hate my father." The man stood up and left the confused Shinso. She had missed a lot. Yet, there was a gnawing feeling inside of her about this man, even if he is Tohno Shiki's son.

_How long has it been? sigh_

It was after school hours. Tohno Reiku headed for his apartment. He passed by the park again. After seeing that no one was around, he sat on the swing and looked up the sky.

"You like this place, don't you?"

Reiku turned around and saw the woman that greeted him this morning. All he did was stare again.

"_Doshite no?_" Arcueid looked at him with a childish-curiosity look.

"Nothing, I'm sorry about the way I acted this morning. It's just that I went through a lot of…umm…I went through a lot because I had his blood."

"Don't apologize. You just look a lot like him."

"I hear that a lot."

"If it's ok, may I know what happened to your dad? The last time I saw him, he was just about your age."

Reiku dropped his things.

"Is anything wrong?"

"You're not normal aren't you?"

"Hmm? Why do you say that?"

"Well, my father's dead. He died fifty years ago."

"What?"

"And all that Nanaya blood of his mixed with the blood of that Synchronizer maid of his is in me. It gave me eternal youth. But for me it's a curse."

Arcueid was not shocked. After all, vampires aren't the only ones that are immortal. "So that's why you hated him."

"Yeah."

"So what's your name? Tohno –?"

"I was named Reiku but I discarded my name a long time ago. There was a red haired woman that explain to me what I was. I gave myself the name Hono Rei XIX. You can just call me Rei."

"Nice to meet you, Rei." Arcueid smiled again.

_Wow, she has a cute smile._

"I'm Arcueid Brunestud."

"Umm…Nice to meet you." Rei could feel his face getting red. He wasn't able to take a good look at Arcueid's face when they first met.

"What's wrong? You're face looks red."

"Uh-umm… Nothing, it's just the heat."

"I'm just curious." Arcueid sat in the swing beside him. "What's with the XIX?"

"Oh that. This weird lady said that I had these strange abilities and there are 19 of them. Plus, I thought it would sound cool." He smiled. For the first time in his life he smiled.

"Oh, you're cute when you smile."

Rei looked at Arcueid smiling at him. He blushed and looked away. "It's getting kinda dark. I should be going."

Arcueid remembered that she had left her apartment a long time ago. She had nowhere to go yet.

"_Doshite no?_" Rei saw the look on Arcueid's face.

"Nothing, it's just that I've been away from this town for too long and I have no place to go yet."

"I see. Well, it's getting dark. You could stay in my apartment for the time being." Rei blurted out without thinking. Arcueid took a good look at his face which could be mistaken for a red stop light. "I-I… ummm…"

Arcueid simply smiled. "_Arigato gozaimasu, Rei._"

For the first time in his life, he didn't go home alone. For the first time in his life, he smiled.

_I wonder what's going to happen now. – Rei_

_This life is getting a little bit interesting. – Arcueid_

Well, that all for now…to be continued…hehehe…well, I like the Type-Moon anime's but I like Arcueid more than Saber…her childish attitude takes the cake…please read and rate and I'll update real soon…


	2. A Known and Unknown Past

Here's chapter two, I hope you like it, I'm always itching to update… Disclaimer is on chapter 1

Chapter II: A known and unknown past

Rei flicked the light switch. "It's not much but…make yourself at home."

Arcueid peeked in. "It's a very nice place."

Rei smiled but he straightened his face quickly. "It's not a mansion…but it's home."

Arcueid gave him a curious look. She wondered why he didn't stay at the Tohno Mansion.

"What?" Rei felt himself blush. _Why am I like this?_ "Is there something on my face?"

Arcueid just smiled. "Nothing. So I'll be sleeping over here then?" She pointed to the sofa.

"I'll sleep there." Rei involuntarily said. "You can sleep on my bed."

Arcueid looked had a quizzical look on her face. "_Doshite?_"

Rei looked away. _I can feel my face burning. _He almost jumped when he felt her hand on his neck.

"I think you have a fever."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Rei lied down on the sofa. "I just need some sleep. I'm a lot more used to sleeping on this sofa than on my bed."

"Oh, I see." Arcueid smiled. "You don't mind if I would take a bath, do you?"

"No, not at all." He closed his eyes. He tried his best not to say anything rash again. "There are new towels in the drawer."

"_Arigato gozaimasu._"

After hearing those words, Rei gave a sigh of relief. He could still feel his face warmed and had a hard time swallowing. Moments later, he heard running water. _Arcueid Brunestud. At least she could relate to me not being human. Most girls I meet run away. Well… one did when I fell out the third floor and got up unscathed. I wonder what time it—_

His thoughts were cut short when a scent of lavender came from the bathroom. _She must've finished already. I didn't realize that the room service shampoo smelled this good. Or is it just because of her? What am I saying?_

The scent seems to be getting stronger and stronger. Rei pretended to be asleep. From that scent, he could visualize her hair on his face.

Then a kiss landed on his cheek.

He woke up earlier than he usually does and decided to cook a breakfast for his guest. He doesn't really take breakfast. Just lunch and dinner.

After fully waking up, by taking a bath, he went to the kitchen only to see Arcueid preparing breakfast.

"A…Arcueid?"

"Ohayo! I hope you like bacon and eggs." She flashed him her usual child-like smile. A smile that always takes his voice away. Arcueid realized that Rei was staring at her with his mouth open. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing." Rei closed his mouth quickly. "I didn't expect you to up this early."

"Why? Is it because of me being a vampire?"

"Well, yeah…I mean…ummm—" _Nice going idiot._

Arcueid looked away. "You're just like your father."

"I see." Rei walked towards the window and looked outside. "I never knew what he was like. What was he like?"

"Sorry." Arcueid almost let the bacon jump. "I thought you hated him."

Rei sighed. "When I was 'born', I only knew my mother for almost an hour. Then she died. It's amazing really, how I was 'born', I just shifted into existence with my father's image. I just…popped out of nowhere." He turned around and saw Arcueid standing behind him.

She smiled. "Let's eat."

Rei instantly forgot what it was he was talking about.

As they ate, Rei noticed that Arcueid was a little bit uneasy. "Are you alright, Arcueid?"

Arcueid finished eating and put her hands on her chin. She looked out of the window. "Your father was one of the best people I knew. Unfortunately, I had left him with a few sad memories."

"What was my father like?"

"He's a guy who'd rather put his life on the line for his loved ones."

"I wished I had known him."

"I thought you hated him."

"I hated him not being there. I never really knew him." Rei was feeling more uncomfortable with the topic. "How about you? I mean, tell me more about yourself."

"Hmmm?" she smiled at him. "Are you interested in me?"

"What? I meant to say…ummm…" he began blushing again.

Arcueid stood up from her chair and placed her hands on the table. She looked at Rei and moved her face closer to him. Their faces were a few centimetres apart.

She just smiled. "I'll tell you about me if you gave me a tour of the city."

Rei tried his best to speak. "Ummm…sure…ok…"

"It's a date then!" Arcueid headed for the door. "_Ikuwayo!_"

"Wait!"

"_Doshite no?_"

"Nothing. I just don't know anything about dates and stuff…I…mean…ummm…"

"That's ok, I don't know much either."

_That smile. It makes me feel—wait a minute. What's happening to me?_

She grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

"Arcueid, if you don't know much about dates, how come you can call this…ummm…a date?" They were on their way to the amusement park.

"What do you call this then?"

"Spending time to get to know a new friend, I guess."

"Isn't that what you call a date?"

"Well, kind of, but there's a difference. I think dates are for lovers."

"Is that so?"

"I think…"

"Then I can't wait for our date, Shiki—" She said suddenly.

"Pardon?" He pretended not to hear her.

"Nothing…Let's go…"

"Ok…"

_Shiki, I'm sorry for being too late… - Arcueid_

_Dad, I don't know if I'll hate you or thank you for this… - Rei_

Well, I think this chapter sucked, like I said, I'm really itching to update, I need to get this thoughts out of my head before they disappear for good. I'm open to constructive comments. Thanks.


	3. A Black Death and White Life

As I said, I am always itching to update… disclaimer is on the 1st chapter…

Chapter 3: A Black Death and White Life

Their 'date' was going quite well. Arcueid noticed that there wasn't much change in the town for fifty years.

_Then I can't wait for another date, Shiki…_ Those words kept ringing in his head. There was turmoil in him. Did he just fell in love with this woman she just met and had known only for a day? It's all new to him. He had already given up his feeling for others because of his 'uniqueness' which usually led people close to him in danger.

_Shiki…_ That name kept ringing in her head. She was disappointed with herself. The man she once loved was already gone. Once loved? Somehow, those didn't seem quite right.

"_Ne_, Rei."

"_Nani?_"

"You don't mind me staying for a few more days do you?"

"I don't mind." Rei led her to a restaurant. "If you'll have dinner with me."

She just smiled. "Sure." _When we ate back then, Shiki pulled me out because I 'made' some more money. I didn't know it was illegal._

"Arcueid?" Rei noticed her sudden silence. "Anything wrong?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something." She smiled and assured him she was ok.

After being seated, they were given the menus.

"What will you have, Rei"

"I don't know. To be honest, I don't usually eat like this. I don't know what these names mean."

"Hmmm?" she put her hands on her chin and narrowed her eyes and stared at him. She was smiling but it looked more of a grin. "Then why are we eating here? I thought this wasn't supposed to be a date."

"Well…I…Ummm…" Rei could feel her stare boring through him like a drill.

"Ummm…" Rei looked away. "Please don't look at me like that."

"Why?"

"I feel like I carry the world's guilt when you look at me like that.

"Alright, I'll try." Arcueid reverted back to her usual smile. "It's safe to look now."

"W-What?" Rei looked at her. "Oh, _Gomen_."

Rei called for a waiter. "We'll just have two of your specialties please.

"Yes, sir."

"Hmmm? Don't spend too much."

"I…Ummm…" _I'm getting uneasy talking and yet…I don't mind._ "I-I'm not good at cooking so I'll spare you the taste of the food I cook."

"Oh? Cook some for me and I'll be the judge of that." She smiled.

_If I had died each time she smiled at me like that, I'm guessing my immortality will run out._

They finished their dinner and headed home. On their way, they found out a few more things about each other. For instance, Arcueid's history and Rei's powers. They were quite similar though. Arcueid was created as an executioner of fallen True Ancestors while Rei voluntarily slain beings that pose a threat to humanity.

Then they felt the presence of Arcueid's old 'friend'.

Rei stopped. "Ciel…"

"You know her?" she looked at him as if he had done something wrong.

"Kind of." Ciel landed in front of them. She looked at Arcueid. "I see you're back again."

"What are you doing here, Ciel?"

"What are you doing with her, Rei?"

"Why do you ask? Are going after her as well?"

"If I have to. She's dangerous."

Rei stepped up between Arcueid and Ciel. "You'll have to go through me first."

"You're just like your father."

"Rei took out a small foldable dagger, much like what Shiki used to hold. "Then I don't need warn you to leave us alone then."

"You really are his son."

"Maybe you'd want a reason for the church to chase me."

"You're going to kill me?"

"You know I can remove your existence."

"No need." Ciel jumped up the lamp post. "But I'm warning you…she's trouble." Ciel left the scenery.

"What's her business with you, Rei?"

"She gives me information about those 'threats' I mentioned."

"Of all people, why her?" they resumed walking.

"I'm not really good at detecting this beings—" He stopped. "—except when they are this powerful."

"I felt that too. Such tremendous power. Such malice."

"You head home…I mean…to my place. I'll take care of this." Rei ran to the opposite direction but she held his arm.

"I'm going too…"

"_Demo…_"

She looked at him with that guilt-of-the-world-stare. "I can't let you die on me. You still need to cook some food for me."

"I can't disagree with you looking at me like that." Rei removed his glasses. His eyes were that of Nanaya's but they changed quickly into silver. "But I won't die that easily."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She flashed him her ever-so-lovely-cute-childish-breath-taking-smile. "Let's go."

They arrived moments later in a dark ally. One that had the stench of death.

"He was expecting us!"

A werewolf landed in front of them. A huge monster about twice their height and a whole lot bigger. "At last…dinner is served."

Rei dashed in quickly. He aimed a slash at the werewolf's chest but it was much quicker. It dashed forward and aimed its silver claws at his chest. He blocked it barely with a dagger. He backed off a few steps and fell down on one knee. It aimed a huge bite at Rei.

Rei dug his dagger behind him. "Trembling Tremor, Motion Tectonic!"

After saying those words, a dagger-like shield protruded underneath between them. However, the werewolf slashed it and broke through. Rei was only moments away before having a chunk of his neck bitten out.

Suddenly, chains sprung out from underneath the werewolf, immobilizing it.

"_Kuusougugenka_, Melty Blood!" Arcueid then slashed the air in front of her, sending out numerous red slashes to their opponent. The chains exploded, cutting the werewolf's skin.

But it didn't do anything except annoy the beast. It rushed past Rei and stabbed Arcueid between the lungs.

"Sleight-of-Hand, Reverse Impulse!" Rei appears only in blinks of an eye around the werewolf, slashing and cutting every inch he could cut. The werewolf retreated and ran away.

"Arcueid? Arcueid!" Rei ran to her body in a pool of blood.

"Rei? _Gomen._"

"No! A Beating Heart, Bringer of Dawn!" Rei embraced her and tried his best to bring back her life force.

"Rei, _Yamite Kudasai_."

"I won't lose you! A Beating Heart, Bringer of Dawn!"" Rei tried one more time but failed.

"My death is inevitable. Stop it, please."

"No, I'll stop your death. An Eternal Slumber, Bringer of Dusk!" Within moments, Arcueid could feel her wound being numb. But she was still weakened. She saw the ends of Rei's hair turning white.

"A Beating Heart, Bringer of Dawn!" this time, Arcueid was healed fully and Rei's hair had turned white fully as well. Arcueid tried to stand up but her vision became a little bit blurry and she blacked out.

She woke up next morning in Rei's bed. She sat up and looked around. She saw Rei kneeling on the floor with his head on the bed and his hands as his pillow. She just stared at him and smiled.

_That hair really looks good on you._ – Arcueid

_This hair will push me to my limits _– Rei

Well, that's the end of the chapter, oh, and if you want to know what his powers are and what they are called, here they are:

Fire: Dark Ember

Water: Rising Tide

Wind: Piercing Chill

Earth: Motion Tectonic

Speed: Reverse Impulse note this is the title of Tsukihime episode 1

Power: Shield Fortress

Time: Chronic Frostbite

Space: Æther Heaven

Fist: Flash Hammer

Foot: Flash Dagger

Thunder: Sonic Crash

Lightning: Heat Spark

Gravity: Force Inertia

Flight: Stratic Pathway

Life: Bringer of Dawn

Death: Bringer of Dusk

Light: Shining Abyss

Dark: Numb Oblivion

Existence: Truth in Lie

I hope you like it, please read and rate, thanks!!!


	4. Silver Chains

Here's chapter 4 of my fanfic, I think the characters may be a bit off character here but I still hope you like it. Oh, and if you have any suggestions on how you want this to end, (happily), please tell me…

…

Chapter IV: Silver Chains

---

Rei woke up from the sweet aroma of an American style breakfast. He realized that he had been lying on his bed. _Arcueid_. The thought of her made him smile. He got up and headed for the bathroom.

After locking the door, he saw in the mirror that his hair had gone all silver-white.

After his bath, he went to the dining area. Arcueid had already finished making breakfast and was waiting for him at the table.

"Ohayo." She smiled at him. "Thank you…for what you did last night."

"Huh? Oh…that." Rei quipped. "It's nothing really." He lied. _It's only a matter of days before…hmmm…let's not think about it._

"It suits you."

"Huh?"

"Your hair. I like it."

"Oh, thanks." Rei was about to adjust his glasses but he wasn't wearing them.

"Anything wrong?"

"I think I lost my glasses but…" Rei was puzzled. The reason he hadn't realized that he lost his glasses was because… "…I can't see the lines anymore."

"That's weird. Maybe you gained control over it. Maybe because of last night."

"Maybe…but I hope I didn't lose them." Rei stopped. "_Gomen_, let's eat. _Itadakimasu_."

"_Itadakimasu_."

…

"This is delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it. Don't forget, you still have to cook for me."

"Sure. I'll cook lunch later."

"I look forward to it."

They finished eating a few moments later. Rei stood up to gather the plates but stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He felt a cut near his elbow. Arcueid noticed he was in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I seem to have a cut in my left arm."

_A cut? The last I time I saw a cut was…_ she remembered how the urge to drink Shiki's blood had almost taken over her. She wouldn't want to let anything like that happen again.

Without looking at Rei, Arcueid gathered the dishes. "I'll wash the dishes." She left quickly.

"Arcueid…"

Arcueid couldn't focus while washing the plates.

"Arcueid." Rei called out to her.

"How are you?" Still, she didn't look at him.

"Arcueid, I want you to look at me."

"I…don't want to."

"Why?"

"I might lose control if I see blood and…I don't want to hurt you."

"Just look at me, please."

"No."

Rei grabbed her arm and Arcueid faced him. She closed her eyes but seconds later, she opened them. She saw silver fluid oozing down from the cut and yet, her impulse was not surfacing.

"Arcueid…"

"I-I don't understand…"

"What happened last night created a bond between us."

"A bond?"

"Yes. You see, I took some of your death and gave you some of my life. Its effect on me is that my blood and hair turning silver. Plus, the possible lost of my powers. I wonder what—" Rei stopped when Arcueid suddenly began to topple to the ground. He caught her before she fell. "Arcueid, are you al—"

"I'm seeing them. I'm seeing lines everywhere."

"That could be the effect on you."

"I don't like it. They're everywhere."

"Arcueid…"

"I don't like this!"

Rei wrapped his arms around her. "Close your eyes."

"Rei…"

"Just close your eyes."

She closed her eyes. She felt like some energy was being taken from her. She opened her eyes and didn't see anymore red lines streaking across the surface of everything. _That's right. I forgot. His mother was a Synchronizer_.

Rei let her go and they stood face to café.

"Whatever impulse you have, I'll help you gain control."

"Rei…" she smiled at him.

Rei pulled her hand. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"We're going to town to buy some ingredients for lunch. What do you want to have for lunch?"

"Anything will be just fine." _I hope._

"_Ikuwayo_. We have a lot to buy."

Arcueid felt she couldn't walk a few steps. Rei seemed to have noticed.

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Actions speak louder than words, you know." Rei carried her over to the bed. "You should rest for a while. I'll just be a while, ok?"

"Alright…"

…

Rei finished buying all that he needed. He carried the two bags with his right arm. His left arm was supposed to have regenerated already but it strangely didn't.

"That's a little too much for one person."

He turned around and saw a girl with long purple braids wearing a purple blouse and a miniskirt.

"What do you want, Atlasia?"

"Oh, you still call me so formally."

"Just get on with it. What are you doing here?"

"I just dropped by for a visit. You don't mind, do you?"

"I appreciated your help last time but that doesn't mean we're 'friends'."

"Hmp!" She put her hands on her waist. "Shiki would react so diff—"

She stopped when three Black Keys were thrown at her but they turned into blank pieces of paper before she was hit.

It was Rei who had thrown them. "I'M NOT MY FATHER!" He turned around and headed back to his apartment.

Rei arrived only to see Arcueid on the floor trying to get up. There were broken pieces of glass on the floor.

Rei dropped the bags and went to assist her. "What happened?"

Arcueid sat down on the bed with Rei's assistance. "I tried to walk but I felt so weak that I had to lean on the wall. When I saw myself on the mirror, I saw the lines again. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, trying to get up."

"I'm sorry…"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry for giving you such a burden."

Arcueid put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

_Is it possible that I had transferred my powers to her? _Rei just sat there for a few seconds. _Painter's brushstroke, Bringer of Dusk._ In an instant, he began seeing the lines again. He closed his eyes, concentrated and opened them again. The lines were gone again. He looked at Arcueid, who had now fallen asleep. _If there was only a way for you to gain my Synchronizer capabilities. _Then an idea struck him.

…

Arcueid woke up and saw Rei looking down on her.

"Let's eat, Sleeping Beauty." Rei tried to imitate her childish smile.

Arcueid appreciated the effort he had put into it and smiled back.

…

The appetizer was a serving of mushroom soup. The main course was a sizzling steak with a soft-boiled egg on top. The side dish was a serving of mashed potato and cheese macaroni soup. Their dessert was chocolate mousse with vanilla ice cream.

…

After Arcueid had finished dessert, she placed her elbows on the table and her hands on her chin and looked at Rei with her weight-of-the-world-guilt stare.

Rei choked on the ice cream. "What?"

Arcueid shifted her look to the kitchen which now looked like an aftermath of World War II. She looked at Rei and saw a few bandages on his arms and hands. "I thought you don't know any of this fancy food."

"I don't…"

"Hmmm?"

"Alright, you got me. Just don't stare at me like that."

Arcueid smiled.

"I know a little about desserts but I just invented our main course for today. I thought it would taste nice."

"It is…"

"Oh…ummm…" Rei blushed. "I'm glad you liked it."

They sensed a guest at the door and looked at the doorway. A small black cat with a bell and a bow came in.

"Hmmm?" Arcueid seemed to be familiar with the 'cat'. "Is that—"

"That's not my pet." Rei explained. "That cat just always visits here. It's a weird cat."

"That's because it isn't a cat." Arcueid picked up the 'cat' by the nape as it passed by her. "What are you doing her, Len?"

"Len?"

"Yes." Arcueid put Len down. Len immediately changed into her human form.

"What?"

"Now I've seen everything." Ciel entered through the window.

Both Rei and Arcueid stood up.

"Starting without me?" Sion commented as she entered the doorway.


	5. Intermission: Helping Hands

Here's a little intermission. I need to relax for a moment, I apologize. It's bit hard to update two fanfics, but I don't mind. It's fun. Hope you enjoy this short intermission. I'm sorry for the vague description of the Seventh Holy Scripture.

…

Intermission: Helping Hands

…

"Here." Ciel showed Rei the Seventh Holy Scripture, an automated gun-looking blade that goes back and forth. "Take a good long look at it. I won't aid you any longer."

"That's fine by me." Rei said as the Holy Scripture burst into many paper scriptures.

"What was that all about?" Sion loaded her gun.

"What are you loading that thing for? Rei said as the bullet locked into place.

"In case of emergency."

"I'll leave it to you to sort this mess." Ciel jumped out of the window.

"Rei." Arcueid was sporting an irritated look after being visited by such peculiar guests. "Would you mind explaining a few things to me?"

"Ummm…" Rei tried not to choke on his words. "Well, I can copy or mimic the powers and abilities of other but the maximum strength those copies can reach are only twenty-five percent of the original." Rei copied Sion's gun and pointed it at her. "What're you doing here, Atlasia?"

Sion put away her gun. "Just visiting. I wondered how Shiki's son was doing. I didn't realize you are also close to his ummm…'friends'".

"Hmp!" Rei's replica gun vanished.

Arcueid turned to Len who was finishing Rei's ice cream." What brings you here Len?"

"I go here many times." Len looked like a child eating some ice cream. "I'm also looking for a few familiar."

Arcueid was further irritated at Len's remark. "Don't you dare—"

"Relax. I won't form a contract with your new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" – Sion

"Boyfriend?" – Rei

"You'll kill me if I did."

"These people are irritating, aren't they, Rei?" Sion helped herself to some dessert.

"What are you talking about?" Arcueid put her hand on her waist. "You're the one that just barged in with a gun."

"Wait a minute." Rei interrupted. "Len, right? What are you anyways?"

"She's a succubus." Arcueid answered his question.

"A what?" Rei sat down on a chair. _And I let that 'cat' sleep in my bed many times._

"Don't worry, Rei. I couldn't do anything to you. Arcueid will definitely kill me if I did."

"And what exactly were you planning to do?" Arcueid folded her arms.

"You know…" Len shot Arcueid a mischievous lustful look. "…recover some magic—ow!"

Arcueid pulled on Len's pointed ears.

"Ow!" Len pulled free. "I was just kidding…well, I wasn't but I just liked it here because it had a very strong magic protection."

"Really?" Sion intervened. "Why didn't I feel it?"

"Because Len left the door open!" Arcueid scolded Len.

Rei just watch the three girls arguing and bickering with each other. It was more of a childish fight. _I wonder if Dad had to put up with this._

…

"Bye!" Len and Sion tried to walk out the door.

"Hold on you two!" Arcueid pulled on Len's ear and on Sion's braid. "You still have to clean up this mess you made."

Due to Rei's presence, the two couldn't use much of their powers. So to avoid Arcueid's rage, they had no choice.

…

Later that night.

"Eh? Who said you can stay overnight?" Arcueid was losing her temper at HER unwanted guests.

"You're the one that made us clean up."

"Besides, I can't go out. It's too dark out." Len childishly reasoned.

"You two are well capable of protecting yourselves!"

"Not when there's a werewolf on the loose." Rei interrupted. "The full moon would have also been a beautiful sight.

Sion stuck out her tongue at Arcueid.

"I'll let you stay here for safety on one condition." Arcueid decided that if they have to stay here, it'll be on her terms. "You two are going to help us kill that werewolf."

"Sure." Sion agreed.

Len just nodded.

"In the meantime, I want my own bed." Sion quipped.

"What? You're just going to stay for a night."

"You said 'for safety' so it's going to be a little longer before we kill that werewolf."

_Don't they ever get tired of arguing?_ Rei noticed Len walking up to him as he sat there on the bed. "Len, _Doshite?—_"

Len embraced Rei and put her head on his lap.

"Len?"

Len looked at Rei's eyes. Suddenly, Rei had a strange feeling as if in a trance. It's as if he was being drawn closer to those eyes. Before Rei and Len 'made contact', Arcueid pulled Len's collar and dragged her away. Rei snapped out of the trance.

"Thanks, Arcueid."

Len pouted her lips and folded her arms.

In the end, Sion and Len would sleep on either the couch or the floor.

"I'm sleeping where?"

"With me." Arcueid looked at him impatiently. "I can't leave you alone with those two. You don't want to be seduced by Len, do you?"

"Alright." I smiles hoping to help her get comfortable.

""Good night." Arcueid smiled as if nothing happened and went to sleep.

…

…

…

_I think it's already past midnight. I've had my eyes closed but I can't sleep_. He opened his eyes and saw that he was face to face with Sion. She looked different because she wasn't wearing her hair in a braid. He tried to back away but he felt a little heavier than usual. He lifted the blankets and saw Len sleeping with her head on his stomach. _It can't get any worse than this._

Fortunately, it got a little better.

Arcueid put her arms around him like a pillow.

"She must like pillows a lot." Rei said to himself as he noticed that her embrace was tight.

"No." Arcueid whispered. "I don't."

It would have been a perfect moment if Sion and Len had not woken up.

After a long cat fight, which Len was not in an advantage, Len was forced to sleep on the floor and Sion slept on the couch with a few bruises and scratches. Arcueid held on to Rei's arm as if he was a stuffed toy that the others might get from her if she let go of it.

Later on, she let go. "I think they're asleep now. Good night."

"Arcueid." Rei put his arms around Arcueid this time as if she were a pillow, much to Arcueid surprise. "Good night."

_Your son's just like you Shiki_. – Sion

_Night, Rei. You're going to be mine someday._ – Len

_Rei, you really are your father's son._ – Arcueid

_Dad, what have you gotten me into?_ – Rei

…

…

Well, that's all for now, I hoped you liked that. Expect some action when they encounter that werewolf. And if ever you had read the spoiler, it will take a while before that scene would come. Thanks for reading. I'm open to how Sion and Len would attempt to steal Rei from Arcueid. I think that would be a good spice.

Thanks again…


	6. Memories Remain

Sorry for the late update. I was busy with all the college work and stuff. Anyhow, here's a little bit of history for all. Also, Akiha will be in this fic as well because she was so persuasive. (I randomed her in melty blood react about more than 10 times consecutively.)

…

Chapter 5: Memories remain

…

Rei woke up early. He blushed upon realizing that he had his arms around Arcueid the whole night.

After taking his usual wake-up bath, he dressed and cooked breakfast. He made enough for the three guests he has and then went out for a stroll. Now that he thinks about it, it wasn't really a stroll. There was somewhere he wanted to go. Somewhere related to his past about his past. He arrived later on at what had remained of the Tohno mansion after an 'incident' fifty years ago.

-----Fifty years ago-----

"You can't stop me!" Nanaya struggled to pull himself free of Kohaku. "I have no business with you. Don't hinder me!"

"Fight him, Shiki!" Kohaku tightened her grip around him. "I don't want to lose you."

_"Hear that, Tohno?"_

_"Nanaya, enough already!"_

_"…"_

"K-Kohaku…" Shiki realized that Kohaku had already begun synchronizing with him. "Kohaku, _gomen ne…_"

_"You should be sorry…"_

_"Wait, Nanaya, don't—!"_

It was too late. Nanaya had taken over. Something went wrong. The synchronization went wrong. Nanaya stabbed Kohaku and headed off to kill the nonhuman.

Kohaku realized that it would only be a mere hour before her death. Suddenly, a person who looked like Shiki appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

"S-S-Shiki?"

"Hmmm?"

"I see. You are not my Shiki."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kohaku. I guess I'm your mother. Hehe."

"Mother? Hmmm?"

"I'm dying, see?" Still, Kohaku smiled. "But I'm glad that I found out that I had a son before I had gone."

"I'm your son? Everything's confusing. I don't know anything!"

"Reiku…" Kohaku thought up his name. "Your name is Reiku…Tohno Reiku."

"Reiku?"

"I'm so glad. I really am."

"Wait! Don't 'go' yet!"

"Hmmm? W-what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid…I'm afraid…"

"I wish I could stay but…" Kohaku coughed up some blood. "I can't." Kohaku gave him a foldable dagger. "Here, use it wisely."

"Wait, please—"

"I'll try to stay with you as long as I can but it can be helped for me to leave you."

"Why? Why are you going to leave me?"

"Well, your father gave me…" Her blood started to clot. "…he gave me a fatal wound."

"Father?"

"Kind of. He had lost his control to Nanaya. It's too bad he can't see you. You look just like him."

"Nanaya? What? I don't get it!"

"You'll understand someday."

"…" Tears fell out off his eyes. "…"

Kohaku closed her eyes. "Try to save him…please…"

Reiku just stood there. Seeing this person die gave him a strange feeling. A feeling he didn't know was sorrow. He set off to find and try to save his so-called father.

Later he arrived at a large room where his father stood face to face with a girl with a long purple braid. Reiku immediately saw lines all over the place, plus an urge to kill that girl.

Then he heard a voice. "I can't believe it. Are you supposed to be me?"

"What? Who are you?"

"Shiki Tohno…Unfortunately, Nanaya had taken over my body. I think this time it is permanent."

"I see. I'm supposed to be your son. I had just met my mom ago. She told me I was Tohno Reiku. She…she's gone now."

"S-She's gone. I see. Listen. I want you to kill Nanaya."

"But that's like killing you, right?"

"I can't return to it anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"…"

"…"

"Yes, I am."

"Very well then."

Reiku opened the dagger and charged at Nanaya.

"What? Tohno? No, it can't be." Nanaya evaded, letting the girl escape. "Why you! _Korashite hageru!_"

"No." Reiku appeared behind Nanaya in a blink of an eye. "It's I who'll kill you."

"What!" Nanaya had been slashed into seventeen pieces.

…

Reiku walked around the mansion. There was total silence. He felt strange. The house seems to give an aura of depression he didn't like it. He wanted this feeling to end.

Suddenly, an earthquake caused the mansion to collapse. Reiku left. Wandering around, looking for his purpose.

Later Akiha and Hisui had arrived.

"_Nani kore?"_

…

-----Back to present-----

Rei stood at the ruin that had been his own doing. Now he understood everything, somehow.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A voice behind him spoke.

Rei didn't turn around. "This place has some meaning to me."

"Why? Have you been here before?"

"I was an ignorant being. I killed a man in this house and then destroyed it. Those actions I regretted."

"You killed—?" That someone went to Rei and made him turn around. She slapped him. "Who are you?"

Rei saw a young girl with long black hair which seems to be turning into red. "Why would I tell you my name?"

"Because you destroyed my mansion! And…" Akiha saw Rei's face clearly. "…Shiki?"

_Oh great. Another one?_ "Ummm… I'm his son."

"His son?" Akiha then punched him.

"What was that for?"

"You destroyed this house and killed Shiki!"

"I have my reasons for doing so. Besides, those were on his orders. Well, destroying the mansion was not but—"

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't!" Rei walked away.

…

Rei was on his way back home. "Are you following me?"

"You still have to take responsibility for destroying my mansion"

"Yours?"

"Yes, I'm Akiha Tohno."

"So you're my relative?"

"No, your dad was adopted." Akiha blurted out unwillingly. "I mean, I considered him my brother but we really aren't related."

"So your feelings for him weren't romantic?"

"They weren't" _They were._

"I see." _You're lying._

"Eh? Why?"

"Nothing?"

"So you are?"

"I'm Tohno Reiku but I discarded the name a long time ago. You can call me Rei. Wait, how old are you?"

"Technically, I'm very old but…well…I'm not really human."

"It figures."

"What?"

"Well, I saw your hair and face going red a while ago."

"Hmp!" Akiha blushed. "You still have to take responsibility."

"Alright. sigh" _Crap._

"I have a few visitors. I hope you get along well."

"Wait, why am I supposed to stay with you?"

"That's all I have. You can leave anytime if you want."

"Hmp! I guess this will do—"

The door opened. "Rei, where have you—?" Arcueid saw Akiha. "Eh? Little sister?"

…

The four girls were seated around the table as Rei prepared some lunch. They were silent but uncomfortable of each other.

"Ne, Little Sister, what are you doing here?"

"Well, it seems that it was Rei that destroyed the Tohno mansion fifty years ago."

"Fifty years ago?" Obviously, Arcueid wasn't updated on current events. "Didn't Shiki die fifty years ago?"

Silence filled up the room again.

"Arcueid, whatever you find out, please understand."

"Sion, Doshite?"

"Fifty years ago, I lost to my Tatari impulses. Shiki went to help me but Nanaya had taken over. Kohaku tried to Synchronize with him but failed. He gave her a fatal wound. I remember trying to escape but was cornered. Then, someone whom I thought was Shiki interrupted and allowed me to escape."

"Rei..." Arcueid muttered to herself.

"Later on, I found out that the mansion had collapsed and that both Shiki and Kohaku hadn't survived."

"Then it was Rei..."

"Arcueid..." Akiha put her hand on Arcueid's shoulder.

"Little Sister. You're acting weird." Arcueid tried to smile despite the tears flowing from her eyes. "But why..."

"Arcueid..." Rei whispered as he was about to serve the food to them.

"Why did Rei have to kill Shiki?" Arcueid couldn't control her tears anymore. "I wished that he didn't exist." Arcueid said involuntarily.

Everyone was shocked at those words. They heard the sound of breaking plates. Rei had dropped them. There were no tears on his face but rather it was blank and emotionless. Slowly, Rei walked to the door and left.

---

It was dinner time. Rei still hasn't returned. There was a knock on the door. Akiha opened the door and saw some packaged food on the door step. It was for the four of them. "Rei..."

Later on, the four of them ate together in silence.

"You shouldn't have said those words, Arcueid." Akiha broke the silence. "He has his reason why he had done it. It was something he had regretted."

"Little Sister..."

"Will you stop calling me that! Anyways, I hope he returns soon...so we can clarify things."

The night they waited. And waited. And waited.

"Don't you think it's about time he came back?"

"Sion, it would be much better if you had asked if it was about time we looked for him."

"It seems you're right, Akiha."

"Saa, iku yo."

They were about to open the door when Rei came in. He was covered in his own silver blood. He held on to his left arm which seemed to have detached. He looked at the four of then with his right eye. He had closed his left eye because of all of the blood that had flowed from his wound on his head. His clothes were slashed and torn and covered with blood. He ignored them and headed for the bathroom. After going inside, he locked the door. The four stood in shock and could only stare at the door where he came in and the door where he locked himself in.

Later that night, while waiting for Rei to come out, Sion had fallen asleep on the couch, Akiha on the bed, Len snuck up the bed in her cat form and Arcueid had been standing in front of the bathroom door.

"You really should go to sleep you know." Rei spoke behind the door. "It's getting pretty late."

"Rei..." Arcueid put her hands on the door knob. "Please open the door." She tried to turn the knob but in vain. "I didn't really mean to say what I said earlier."

"I didn't really mean to kill my father either. I didn't know anything back then."

"What I mean back then is--"

"I understand what you mean." Rei unlocked the door and opened it. "Your love for my father is..." Rei came out of the room dressed in his usual clothes with scars all over his body and a slash across his face. "...rather, your love for me is nothing compared to your love for him. I know you might think it's ridiculous but that's what I think I'm feeling."

"Rei...I"

"Please go to sleep now. It's really late."

Rei was about to go back to the bathroom went Arcueid held his hand to stop him. "You're right. I love him so much but..." A few tears started to trickle on her cheek. "...that love can't bring him back. Nothing I can do can bring him back."

"Arcueid..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I had been dwelling on the past. I even thought of you as Shiki when we first met but the more I had spent my time with you, the more I started to come out of that past."

"I don't understand..."

"I don't either..."

"I'm sorry..." Rei got a handkerchief and wiped the tears on Arcueid's cheeks. "...for giving you such a hard time."

"It's okay, I guess." She smiled through those fallen tears. "...but I was really worried, you know. Where did you run off to?"

"I just took care of some werewolf."

"Why? Why did you do it alone."

"I didn't want you to get hurt so I took on him by myself."

"Idiot. Did you know how worried I was?"

"Gomen." _You would've been worried more if you saw me._

"I was really worried about you." Arcueid looked down. "I was afraid of looking for you because you might have done something stupid. I just...I just don't want to see you die!"

Rei put her arms around the princess. "I don't plan on leaving you alone." Rei let go and smiled at her. "Who's going to cook for you when I'm gone?"

Arcueid just smiled. "I guess you're right." Arcueid pulled Rei towards the bed. "Are we going to sleep or not? It's getting late."

"Yeah, let's--" Rei felt a sharp chill on his chest. 'Crap. I pushed myself too much.'

"Rei, doshite?"

"Nothing. I was just a little sleepy." Rei lied down next to Arcueid. "Good night."

Arcueid kissed him on the cheeks. "Good night."

Len, Akiha and Sion - _Jealous_

_Please don't hide your pain, Rei_. - Arcueid

_I don't want you to carry my load, Arcueid._ – Rei

Well, that's all for now. Anyways, thanks to those who suggested many things to me, I will add most of them because it would seem like fun. I would also like to thank everyone for saying that this was a very nice fic. Thanks to all. Special thanks to Martial Arts Master for a whole bunch of ideas. I'm gonna be using some of them.


	7. An apology

I'm sorry it took me so long and might take me so long to update, anyways, I leave you with something for the time being...

yes, I photoshopped it... also, it's about the characters involved...

http://img153.imageshack.us/my.php?imageanewhopecopysf2.jpg 


	8. Another and hopefully last apology

I wish to apologize

I wish to apologize.

Now that I've played the visual novels, I just realized how out of whack the fanfic is.

I appreciate all of you for reading it and if there are people who really like the fanfics I made, I thank you very much.

Right now, if I have time, I plan to rewrite EVERYTHING. Yes, EVERYTHING, and Rider/Medusa will be Sakura's servant. It's hard but I'd do it since I wouldn't want it to be fully out of whack from the original story. It's not fit for a fanfic if it goes out of whack too much.

Once again, I apologize,

Hono Rei XIX/Reiku Tohno


End file.
